Redemption
by LadyH.J.P.-P
Summary: cómo harías para pagar por tus pecados? el dilema de Sasuke resuelto contra su voluntad


**hola nuevamente...! y empecemos de una vez, por supuesto Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco Fairy Tail...**

* * *

><p>-REDEMPTION-<p>

Sasuke peleaba contra Madara como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y no era por poco que lo hacía. Su traición y la revelación de su manipulación, así como el saber que él sería una recompensa para Kabuto, le habían dejado furioso. Naruto también había jugado su parte en ello, le había abierto los ojos de una manera humillante, pero de alguna u otra forma Sasuke aceptaba la situación y se doblegaba ante ella.

Mientras daba golpe y recibía otro, una presión en el aire creó una cantidad inmensa de estática y por alguna extraña razón el tiempo y el espacio se comenzaron a deformar, hasta que se formó un vórtice que lo aspiró en el momento en el que lograba golpear a Madara en un punto demasiado vital y lo derrotaba.

Fue entonces que la caída se hizo larga y a gran velocidad, con mucha fuerza. Y su aterrizaje se hizo forzoso en un mar cercano a una isla extraña. Ésta tenía, pues parecía haber sido arrancado, un árbol inmenso que formaba una segunda isla en su copa... Alrededor de la isla había restos de barcos y naves desconocidas para él. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y sigilosamente la exploró, después de todo no era idiota: sabía que de alguna manera había sido transportado a otro mundo, no sabía quién era enemigo suyo.

Del otro lado de la isla vio cómo un barco lleno de soldados se llevaba a algunas personas arrestadas y que estaban malheridas. Se escondió y esperó a que se fueran.

Ya no había soldados en la isla, de eso estaba seguro, así que la exploró más a fondo, tenía que encontrar un refugio y alimento para recuperarse de sus batallas. Por muchos lugares de la isla había señales de peleas. Había también animales inmensos que le huyeron por instinto, entonces encontró una cueva aceptable donde se instalaría. Recordando su localización, se fue a ver el árbol, incluso en sus raíces había señales de lucha, fue entonces que algo le llamó la atención. Era un color muy vivo que había entre unas raíces.

_-una mujer?_

Se fijó que estaba viva aún, pero igualmente estaba muy herida e inconsciente. También notó, al sacarla del agujero, que sus ropas eran prácticamente nulas- eso le provocó un sonrojo, nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda-, se quitó la camisa que andaba y se la colocó a ella, luego la alzó y se la llevó al escondite. Sasuke podrá ser un asesino, un vengador, y muchas otras cosas, pero no es mala persona y si alguien necesita ayuda él la brindará... Además necesitaba interrogar a la joven acerca del mundo donde se encontraba.

* * *

><p>El proceso de identificación y aprisionamiento de los miembros de Fairy Tail había concluido. Razón de esto es que solamente a los que se encontraban en la isla Tenrou era a quienes más tenían que apresar, y eran solo ellos quienes habían protagonizado el altercado contra Grimoire Heart.<p>

En los juicios se escuchaban los reclamos:

_"-pero fueron ellos quienes nos atacaron de repente! Nosotros solo estábamos haciendo los exámenes de ascenso a mago S!_

_-ellos también fueron apresados! Y ustedes son culpables por dejarse involucrar en ello! Las normas son muy claras, las peleas entre gremios, no importando si son contra gremios oscuros, son ilegales!_

_-ustedes miembros de Fairy Tail siempre están destruyendo propiedad pública! El consejo ha decidido no darles más permisos! Además, y muy importante, se le ordena revelar el paradero de tres magos más que se encontraban en la isla en ese momento para iniciar los procesos pertinentes a su detención: dónde están Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, y Gildartz Clive?_

_-ustedes están locos si creen que nosotros traicionamos a nuestros amigos! No les entregaré a mis amigos!"_

Se repitió la situación con todos y cada uno de los prisioneros, e incluso Makarov fue removido de la orden de los 10 magos sagrados y encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad.

Natsu, Gazille, y Wendy fueron encerrados en celdas que absorbían poder mágico en grandes cantidades, y no podían hacer nada.

Los demás miembros de Fairy Tail se desmoralizaron totalmente al llegar el ejército del consejo y decir que el gremio había sido disuelto y que todos los miembros del altercado habían sido arrestados. También les preguntado acerca de Gildartz, Erza, y Lucy, pero no pudieron obtener la información por las mismas razones que los presos se habían negado.

En general todos estaban muy preocupados por sus amigos desaparecidos, y en la prisión muchos se deprimieron ya que los de Grimoire Heart- que estaban en celdas contiguas, y porque las celdas eran abiertas y tenían comunicación entre sí- se burlaban de ellos y les decían que probablemente estaban muertos...

* * *

><p>Tres semanas han pasado desde entonces. Identificándose entre ellos descubrieron que Happy tampoco estaba allí, y que el consejo no lo había contado por ser un gato.<p>

La verdad era que Happy estaba con Lucy, quienes habían escapado a tiempo y se encontraban viajando escondidos por todo el país, Loki-leo y capricornio les habían ayudado.

Charles, quien estaba con Wendy, les había puesto al tanto de que Lucy y Happy estaban bien, lo mismo Gildartz, en cuanto a erza no habían tenido noticias aún. Pero una noche, no especificada ya que habían perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaban allí, una visión le asaltó al anochecer, cuando muchos estaban ya empezando a dormirse...

_-Erza!_

_-Charles? Qué sucede?_

_-Erza? Dijiste Erza?- _gritó Gray desde una celda un tanto lejana, y despertó a los demás-

_-Erza está viva?_

_-otoko!_

_-qué viste? Dinos!_

_-Erza está bien, está viajando escondida... Está acompañada por un hombre joven...están reuniendo información..._

_-quién es él? Le conocemos?_

_-no lo sé, viste una katana en su espalda, camisa blanca de cuello alto y un símbolo en la espalda, pantalón azul oscuro, botas, y andan con capas negras... Alto, blanco, pelo negro y ojos gris muy oscuro, casi negro... Solo eso..._

_-no dice mucho, pero lo importante es que Erza-san está bien y a salvo_

_-sí, vamos Erza!_

Todos vitorearon y durmieron felices, Erza estaba bien...

* * *

><p>Sasuke hizo que la cueva fuera más habitable, eso significaba una puerta a la entrada y un par de camas de paja, una para él y otra para la joven. En tres días se había ganado el respeto de los animales gigantes, también había probado el pez alado- la primera vez lo asó, y casi vomita, pero no se rindió, la segunda lo hirvió y casi se muere del asco, a la tercera le dio el tratamiento de la langosta: lo hirvió vivo, después sacó sus vísceras y lo asó, nunca pensó que habría que hacerle tanto a un pez para que fuera comestible-, y había explorado totalmente la isla.<p>

Al cuarto día erza despertó. Su cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero no le impedía moverse. Miró a su alrededor confundida y sin percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke, miró lo que andaba puesto- la camisa de Sasuke- y fue entonces que recordó todo lo sucedido...

_-el árbol!_

_-está totalmente derrumbado...tu ropa estaba totalmente destruida, por eso te puse una de mis camisas_

Ella le volvió a ver sorprendida, y se puso lo más en guardia que podía en su estado.

_-tú quién eres? Eres de Grimoire Heart?_

_-Uchiha Sasuke, ninja. Y no tengo idea de qué es Grimoire Heart..._

_-eh?_

_-no soy de aquí, solo aparecí en este lugar y esperaba que me dijeras qué es este mundo_

_-ninja? Dada la situación no puedo creerte_

_-haz lo que quieras, pero sí necesito saber qué es este lugar_

_-por qué me salvaste?_

_-querías que te dejara allí?_

_-no, bueno...gracias_

_-cómo te llamas?_

_-Erza, Erza Scarlet_

_-Erza, la comida está lista_

Sasuke salió de la cueva, dejando la puerta abierta. Ella salió después de acomodarse la camisa de una mejor manera, aún no tenía idea de que su magia había regresado porque ya no estaba atada al árbol gigante- el sello había desaparecido cuando el consejo disolvió el gremio- y estaba aturdida aún como para notarlo.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata, sobre ésta había una especie de tetera metálica que contenía té, y alrededor estaban peces alados asándose. Esto último ella lo vio con una cara de desagrado que él notó inmediatamente.

_-descubrí cómo hacerlos comestibles, de otra manera habría un pez enorme en lugar de éstos..._

_-ya los probaste?_

_-aa_- apareció una sombra de como quien recuerda una pesadilla en su semblante-

Comieron en silencio y al terminar pasaron el resto de la tarde explicándose sus mundos y lo sucedido en la isla.

_-dime, has visto a alguno de mis amigos?_

_-aa, un grupo de soldados se los llevaron en un barco, estaban atados..._

_-el ejército del consejo..._

_-dijiste que ese sello estaba atado al árbol, no?_

_-sí_

_-entonces, quiere decir que tus poderes volvieron, tu sello se desvaneció ayer_

-_qué?-_volvió a ver su brazo, el sello no estaba-_no puede ser... El consejo disolvió Fairy Tail...- _lágrimas de rabia y tristeza salieron por sus ojos, una nueva determinación nació de esa rabia y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, equipó su armadura usual y se puso en pie-, _tengo que volver al gremio._

_-entiendo, sin embargo no podrás hacer nada con esas heridas. Tendrás que esperar._

_-cómo puedo esperar? Mis amigos están sufriendo! Fuimos disueltos injustamente!_

_-y cómo planeas volver?_

_-..._

_-no tengo nada que ver en todo esto pero te ayudaré, a cambio de que seas mi guía_

_-ayudar-me?_

_-aa, pero hay que esperar un tiempo, lo más probable es que anden rastreando, salir ahora no es prudente._

_-no había pensado en eso... Cómo sabes de eso?_

_-en mi mundo los ninjas son la fuerza militar de un país_

* * *

><p>Tres meses después, Lucy se encontraba en Hargeon. Su cara aparecía de vez en cuando, junto con la de Erza y la de Gildartz, en una orden de captura del consejo. No podía confiar en nadie y se mudaba constantemente. La última vez trabajó en un pub en Clover. Pero tuvo que irse pronto ya que miembros del ejército llegaron.<p>

Por la noche Happy se encargaba de recolectar los posters para que al día siguiente ella pudiera entrar con seguridad a buscar un trabajo temporal. Para horror suyo, ha tenido que dormir a la intemperie, pero ya la persecución ha mermado en gran manera y el ambiente ha estado más tranquilo.

Fue entonces que se topó con Hibiki, quien venía de una misión con su equipo, incluyendo Ichiya para su desgracia.

_-Lucy?_

_-Hibiki?-_ casi sale corriendo-

_-no!, espera! No estamos con ellos..._

_-Lucy-san, es bueno saber que se encuentra bien... Eso significa un buen parfum/presagio_

_-Lucy, están Erza y Gildartz contigo?_

_-no, solo Happy... No sé dónde estará Erza...solo espero que esté bien..._

_-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio a conversar..._

_-vamos a nuestro gremio, el maestro Bob está dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que sea de Fairy Tail_

_-en serio?_

_-sí_

_-está bien, solo déjenme ir por Happy..._

Se las arreglaron para llevar a Lucy y Happy al Blue Pegasus sin que levantaran las sospechas de los demás. Allí les dieron alimento y una habitación resguardada.

_-Lucy-chan, qué lamentable lo de Maky-chan y de Fairy Tail...pero dime, dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_

_-he estado escondiéndome...y buscando a Erza, pero hasta el momento no he tenido noticias suyas, solo espero que se encuentre bien..._

_-Erza-chan? Ah, no te preocupes, de seguro está bien, recuerda lo fuerte que es..._

_-sí, eso espero... Pero también me preocupan Natsu y los demás, que los tengan prisioneros...no hay algo que se pueda hacer?_

_-créeme cariño que me encantaría ayudarte, pero es un movimiento peligroso y es mejor reunirse antes con Erza-chan para discutir la situación..._

_-y Lamia Scale también ayudará_

_-Lyon! Sherry! Yura!_

_-Fairy Tail ha sido nuestro compañero en momentos difíciles, no podemos permitir el trato que se ha estado dando... _

_-aa, no puedo permitir que Gray esté allí...es mi momento de devolverle el favor_

_-cierto, además Fairy Tail es necesario para eliminar la situación tan terrible que se ha dado, el despertar y regreso de Zeref es algo que nadie pensó posible..._

_-se han escuchado rumores de que alguien cercano a Zeref ha estado influyendo en el nuevo consejo, es posible que esa sea obra suya_

_-no, Zeref nunca trabajó con nadie...esto es obra de alguien más, y lo más seguro es que considera a Fairy Tail una amenaza..._

* * *

><p>Se encaminó entre las personas del mercado de Hargeon, había mucha gente y era sencillo perderse entre ella. Entonces encontró un puesto de comidas y bebidas, se sentó a la barra y pidió un refresco sencillo.<p>

El dependiente le sirvió y entabló conversación

_-no eres del pueblo, cierto?_

_-ah? Ah, no... Ando buscando a una chica_

_-una chica? No me dirás que tienes novia?_

_-no, es la hermana de un amigo, me pidió que la buscase porque su padre tiene problemas de salud y él no puede viajar por ahora_

_-ya veo, y cómo es? A lo mejor la haya visto por aquí..._

_-es rubia, ojos café claros... Se llama Riza, pero lo más probable es que haya cambiado su nombre_

_-hmm, es joven?_

_-aa, tiene como 18_

_-aaah, creo que la he visto, pasó por aquí hace como un mes, linda chica. Trabajaba de dependiente en un restaurante que queda dos calles más adelante... Karen creo que se llamaba ella_

_-Karen eh?, gracias por el dato_

Pagó y se perdió entre el gentío, luego se metió en un callejón, donde saltó un muro que le cerraba el paso y se disfrazó de otro personaje, sabiendo que le seguían.

Entró a una joyería y se quedó mirando unos aretes. El dependiente no tardó en atenderlo

_-buenos días_

_-buenas_

_-le gustan esos aretes? Necesita ayuda?_

_-ehh sí, en realidad comparaba diseños... Verá, no sé si conoce a una chica llamada Karen que trabaja en un restaurante cercano... Quisiera darle un presente por ayudarme con un problema..._

_-ahh claro, la chica rubia... Hace un mes que no le veo, tengo entendido que partió de la ciudad_

_-en serio? No sabe hacia dónde fue?_

_-hmm, si no me equivoco la última vez que la vi iba acompañada de unos magos jóvenes y su tutor, un tipo que solo hablaba de perfumes…_

_-ya veo… Muchas gracias por su ayuda… Y me gustaría llevarme éstos…_

_-claro, tiene un buen gusto, joven_

Pagó los caros aretes y guardó el estuche pequeño en un bolsillo secreto, luego salió de la tienda y salió del mercado y de la ciudad. Nadie le seguía, de eso estaba plenamente seguro. Cuando estaba a un kilómetro de distancia se metió al bosque que quedaba a la derecha del camino y deshizo su disfraz por completo, a partir de allí se dirigió rápidamente al escondite donde Erza le esperaba.

Haciendo un paréntesis, Sasuke obtuvo dinero trabajando en una construcción y como camarero en un restaurante desconocido de Onibas mientras escuchaba las noticias de clientes y los comentarios de muchas personas. Erza tenía, por otra parte, sus ahorros millonarios por las misiones y entrenaba mientras Sasuke trabajaba. Y se cierra el paréntesis.

_-cómo te fue?_

_-pasó por aquí hace un mes, se fue con unos magos y su tutor, dicen que tiene una manía por los perfumes…_

_-no!_

_-hmm?_

_-dios, no él… Por lo menos se sabe que está a salvo_

_-no entendí_

_-con quienes se fue son Ren, Hibiki, y el otro no recuerdo, y su tutor es Ichiya… A quien no puedo controlar… Es feo, pequeño, y tiene una fijación extraña…_

_-por lo que veo, atraes a bichos raros.._

_-es una maldición… En todo caso, ya que estamos aquí, creo que sería bueno ir a 8island. Allí se encuentra Yajima-san, a lo mejor él nos pueda ser de ayuda…_

_-tendremos que ser cautos, me seguían en el mercado, pero los perdí… _

_-en ese caso será mañana bien temprano…_

Se fueron a dormir, como tenían que estar viajando, habían comprado solo una tienda, donde dormían ambos. No era algo con mucho espacio, pero se habían acostumbrado a ello…

* * *

><p>El halcón voló alto en el cielo. En su pata llevaba un rollo de pergamino con un mensaje importante. Sobrevoló el techo del recinto al cual iba dirigido y descendió en picada rápidamente.<p>

Los ocupantes de la habitación le miraron con asombro, nunca antes habían visto un halcón mensajero de verdad, después de todo solo se utilizaba el usual ave mensajera mágica de color azul y con sombrerito, y las cartas eran holografías de quien la enviaba. Pero ésta carta era solamente escrita.

El halcón se posó frente al maestro Bob, quien hablaba con una Lucy en la barra.

_-se me ha pedido que entregue esta carta al maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus_

_-el pájaro habló_

_-oh? Un halcón mensajero?-_tomó el pergamino-, _quién será? Ahh es Erza-chan… Me pregunto por qué no habrá utilizado el método convencional…_

_-Erza? Qué dice?_

_-relájate, déjame leerlo… "maestro Bob, espero no le moleste el método poco convencional que utilizo para enviarle esta carta, mi compañero me dice que probablemente el sistema mágico esté siendo intervenido. Por nuestras averiguaciones me alegro que Lucy esté bien y a salvo con ustedes, lo mismo de Happy. Le hablo porque planeo asaltar la cárcel y liberar a mis amigos, Yajima-san está de nuestro lado y nos apoya, me gustaría saber si puedo tener su ayuda en esta misión tan peligrosa. Por favor envíe su respuesta con el halcón, él sabrá dónde encontrarnos. No digo dónde porque nos desplazamos constantemente. Muchas gracias, Erza Scarlet". Oh, Erza-chan ya nos dio la confirmación…_

_-entonces hay que responderle, sería bueno también decirle que Lamia Scale apoya…_

_-cierto, pero me pregunto, quién será su compañero?_

_-no es Gildartz?_

_-no creo, Gildartz no utiliza éste método de mensajería… Debe ser alguien nuevo y de mucha confianza…-_ tomó una pluma y un papel y escribió la respuesta, luego metió el mensaje en un estuche pequeño que tenía el ave en la pata- _ahora ve, y ten cuidado de que no te atrapen_

El ave alzó vuelo y salió velozmente hacia el exterior.

* * *

><p>Quinto mes de encarcelamiento.<p>

Se había contactado también a Gildartz. La información tardaba en obtenerse, pero iba bien, y por el momento nadie sospechaba de las actividades de Lamia Scale o de Blue Pegasus.

Con los planos otorgados por Yajima, tenían una idea de cómo era el consejo antes de su primera destrucción por parte de Ultear. Pero lo más probable es que hubieran hecho algunos cambios para el edificio nuevo.

Erza continuaba entrenando y Sasuke seguía haciendo de espía y obteniendo información. Por las noches, y una vez por semana se enviaban notas alegando algún cambio, ninguno, o información extra.

Lucy también entrenaba tanto como podía con los Trimens.

Por otra parte, llegaban noticias de monstruos que atacaban pueblos en otros reinos y ciudades, los gremios oscuros aumentaban sus actividades y comenzaban a aterrorizar a las personas. El despertar de Zeref había generado todo eso, más el miedo y la impotencia del consejo.

* * *

><p><em>-ese también era un valcan?<em>

_-sí, pero se le llama gorian, por ser de bosque…_

_-…_

_-solo espero que Polyushka-san colabore con nosotros. Es amiga del maestro, después de todo…_

_-fue ella quien te dio el ojo artificial, no?_

_-sí… Pero solo porque el maestro se lo pidió y porque el abuelo Rob me ayudó a escapar…_

Llegaron a la casa y tocaron a la puerta. Polyushka abrió la puerta y en cuanto los vio les hizo pasar.

_-que esta sea la última vez que hago esto, yo odio a los humanos, y bien?_

_-Polyushka-san, ya debe haberse enterado… Necesitamos que nos ayude. Planeamos asaltar la cárcel del consejo_

_-no puedo acompañarlos si eso es lo que pretendes_

_-no, no es eso. Entiendo sus razones. Solo quería saber si puede hacer algo y sabe de algún método para hacer una especie de píldora o medicamento que regenere casi inmediatamente el poder mágico en un ser humano._

_-un regenerador? No es imposible, para qué lo necesitan? La locura que están a punto de cometer no tiene precedentes y es casi imposible que siquiera logren entrar…_

_-creemos que las celdas, o grilletes, absorben el poder mágico y de esa manera controlar a los que tengan allí encerrados- _dijo Sasuke seriamente, y obligándose a mirar a la cara a la señora que le recordaba a Sakura-

_-será mejor que se vayan…_

_Se sorprendieron con eso, y mientras salían se detuvieron un momento_

_-vuelvan dentro de una semana, ahora lárguense, odio a los humanos_

_-aa, gracias, Polyushka-san_

Ya lejos, caminando por el bosque, Erza se sentía un tanto extrañada por la actitud de Sasuke

_-qué sucedió allá?_

_-no es nada_

_-te ves tenso_

_-no es nada, solo que ella se parece mucho a Sakura…_

_-ya veo…_

La revelación era un poco triste. Pero continuaron su camino en silencio. El resto del día él lo pasó en silencio. Al final del día él estaba junto a un acantilado, sentado y viendo en silencio hacia el sol que se ponía en el horizonte. Fue entonces que ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se acercó a él por detrás y se hincó, para abrazarlo. Él se tensó al principio, luego se relajó un poco, y finalmente se calmó.

_-no te conozco muy bien, pero sea lo que sea que estés sintiendo en estos momentos no dejes que te deprima, estás en un mundo lejano al tuyo, pero no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí contigo, tenlo por seguro_

_-Erza…gracias_

* * *

><p>Sexto mes…<p>

Yajima les dio el nombre del contacto que hizo los nuevos planos del consejo. Éste residía en Tully.

Cuando fueron a visitarlo extraoficialmente, él se negó a ayudarlos, así que Sasuke tuvo que usar su Mangekyou Sharingan y le sacó la información necesaria. Con ello dibujaron los planos lo mejor posible y comenzaron a idear un plan conforme enviaban copias a quienes se ofrecieron de ayuda.

Por supuesto, Erza se sentía responsable por el gremio, y no podría cargar con la responsabilidad de los de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, así que les brindó papeles secundarios pero importantes.

La cárcel estaba en el último nivel bajo tierra, pero tenía múltiples pasillos que conectaban con niveles superiores y que sí tenían rutas de escape para el personal y que podrían utilizar ellos.

Erza y Sasuke serían los encargados de sacar a los prisioneros, los demás de Blue Pegasus y de Lamia Scale solo serían de entretenimiento y estarían en los pisos superiores y cercanos a las salidas principales para que no se vieran envueltos en más problemas de lo que ya estaban.

Y las piezas comenzaron a moverse a principios del sétimo mes.

* * *

><p>Las explosiones atrajeron a los guardias del exterior, quienes no dudaron en ir y hacer frente, mientras Erza y Sasuke se introdujeron sigilosamente en el sitio. Era una maniobra muy arriesgada, pero la habilidad de Sasuke permitió que todo saliera según lo planeado. Llegaron entonces a la oficina del coordinador de los Rune Knights, de donde se controlaban las acciones y el posicionamiento de éstos dentro de las oficinas del consejo, pero dentro no estaba esa persona, sino Lahar…<p>

_-así que eras tú, Erza Scarlet… ya Fairy Tail ha sido disuelto, y aún así…_

_-cállate, dónde están el maestro y mis amigos?_

_-deberías saber mejor que eso, por supuesto no te diré dónde están…_

_-eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber… Erza, déjame esto a mí…_

_-Sasuke?_

_-y tú quién eres? No te reconozco de ningún gremio…_

_-eso es porque no soy un mago…_

Lahar se volvió y retrocedió, la voz había llegado de detrás de él. Pero antes de que pudiera dar orden alguna o realizar acción alguna, ya había caído en el tsukyomi de Sasuke y se encontraba en un trance, pero sudando frío por el miedo y temblando porque no se podía mover.

Sasuke obtuvo toda la información necesaria y después le controló para que llamara a las puertas principales a los guardias y que éstos realizaran solo acciones de bloqueo pero no de aprisionamiento. Y al final lo noqueó.

_-vamos, rápido… lo más seguro es que despierte pronto._

_-qué fue eso?_

_-usé mi Mangekyou… _

_-le extrajiste la información?_

_-aa… rápido, tenemos que destruir las puertas…_

_-cierto, las celdas no tienen cerraduras, son selladas por magia_

Corrieron por los pasillos y se escondieron cuando era necesario, pues miembros de la guardia se movilizaban siguiendo las órdenes falsas de Lahar. Y pronto llegaron con los prisioneros. Sasuke iría hacia los de la derecha y Erza a los del pasillo de la izquierda.

Sasuke llevaba una impresión en su memoria de quienes tenía que liberar, los demás se quedarían encerrados. Pero antes de que se separaran Lucy llegó con Happy.

_-Erza!_

_-Lucy? Happy?_

_-Erza! Tanto tiempo!-_ y la abrazó con Happy.

Sasuke se quedaba mejor en la periferia, pero se acababa el tiempo y sería mejor dejar los momentos emotivos para después.

_-Erza, no hay tiempo…_

_-cierto…._

_-eh? Y él?_

_-es Sasuke, un amigo…_

_-lleva una ropas extrañas…_

_-no soy un mago…_

_-Sasuke no es de este mundo, es un ninja… luego les explico…_

_-ninja? Con dagas ninja y todo?_

_-aa_

_-COOL!-_ y se posó sobre el hombro de Sasuke babeando…

_-entonces, Sasuke ve con Happy por ese pasillo y yo iré con Lucy…_

_-aa…, Erza, ten cuidado, _-y luego desapareció-

_-ehh? Desapareció!_

_-es rápido, verdad?-_ Erza miraba con una sonrisa el sitio donde un momento antes estaba Sasuke-,_ bueno, vamos!_

_-hai!_

Al primer sitio al cual fueron Sasuke y Happy fue donde estaba Natsu. Sasuke tomó su katana y cortó con ella la puerta, luego entró y sacó a Natsu, quien recuperó un poco de su energía pero seguía muy débil.

_-Natsu! Estás bien? _

_-jeje, es bueno verte de nuevo, compañero…_

_-estás bien?_

_-tú quién eres?_

_-se llama Sasuke, es un amigo de Erza… es un ninja!_

_-ehh? Un ninja?_

_-eso no importa, tómate esto, se supone que revitaliza la magia…_

_-no necesito eso, necesito fuego…tengo hambre_

_-fuego?_

_-aa, soy un dragon slayer de fuego, como fuego_

_-es mejor que la pastilla?_

_-aa_

_-entonces…. Katon goukakyou no jutsu!_

Natsu recibió la inmensa llamarada sorprendido y sin pensarlo mucho se la tragó como si no hubiera comido en años. Ya con energía se fueron los dos a liberar al resto, pero lo único que podían hacer era ayudar a dar la pastilla y verificar quién era aliado y quién no.

Pronto tenían a Mira, Gazille, Lisanna, Fried, Juvia, Wendy y Charles. Los demás estaban con Erza y Lucy. Pero justo cuando se reunieron todos y comenzaban a seguir el plan de la ruta de escape, se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos y los gritos de los guardias que volvían para detenerlos. Por lo visto Lahar ya habría recuperado el conocimiento y cambiaba las órdenes.

_-vamos! Tendremos que salir por el pasillo de los calabozos!_

Sasuke les ayudó a dirigirlos, pero fue rezagándose hasta que solo quedó él. Cuando Erza notó su ausencia le dio a Gray los planos marcados con las rutas seguras y se fue corriendo con una mirada de preocupación. Natsu le vio y se fue tras ella.

_-oi, Natsu! Dónde vas?_

_-a traer a Erza! Váyanse!_

_-Natsu!_

_-no se preocupen, ellos estarán bien_

_-maestro?_

_-ya les conocen… ellos estarán bien… vamos!_

Y salieron corriendo hacia la salida.

* * *

><p><em>-Sasuke, qué es lo que estás haciendo?- <em>y continuó corriendo hacia donde le había visto la última vez

Sasuke estaba en pie, recostado contra una pared, en una zona de celdas vacías. Esperaba pacientemente a que los soldados llegaran para detenerlos. Pero la presencia que sintió y que se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia él no estaba en sus planes. Y una presencia más atrás seguía a la primera sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

_-Erza, qué haces aquí?_

_-qué es lo que haces tú aquí? _

_-deberías irte, los soldados se acercan cada vez más y luego no podrías escapar. No creo que eso sea lo que tus amigos deseen._

_-no me iré sin ti!_

_-no has pensado que es extraño que un total desconocido te brinde su ayuda en una misión como ésta sin pedir nada a cambio?_

Para ese entonces Natsu ya había llegado donde ellos se encontraban pero le ignoraban. Erza se había quedado callada, lo cual no era normal.

_-dijiste que… que me ayudarías a cambio de que fuera tu guía para conocer este mundo….. yo… tú tienes que volver conmigo…. Con nosotros. Hay muchas cosas que no te he enseñado, que debo enseñarte…_

_-soy un asesino, Erza. El ataque a mi clan, me llené de odio y caí en la oscuridad. Por venganza me alejé de mis amigos y de los que podían darme paz y que no me dejarían solo. Luego cerré los ojos y maté a personas inocentes que no habían tenido nada que ver en todo, incluso traté de matar a Sakura varias veces… y Naruto me abrió los ojos al final, y vi todo lo que había hecho. Descargué mi frustración contra aquel que me había controlado y volvería a Konoha para pagar por mis crímenes, pero resultó ser muy tarde y aparecí en este mundo de magos. Pero si puedo hacer algo para que tú y tus amigos sean libres, lo haré. Tal vez así pueda redimirme un poco de todo el daño que he causado._

_-y crees que morir resolverá todo? Crees que sacrificarte así hará felices a Naruto y a Sakura? Si quieres pagar por tus pecados tienes que vivir! Yo, ellos solo se sentirán tristes si mueres! No importa dónde estés! Ellos lo sabrán_!- para entonces lloraba- _yo…_

Pero no pudo decir nada más pues Natsu la noqueó. Sasuke sacó entonces de su bolsillo una cajita, la de los pendientes que había comprado, y se acercó a Natsu con la intención de entregárselos.

_-puedes darle esto cuando despierte?_

_-yo, odio a quienes le roban la vida a los demás como si fuera nada!- le dio un puñetazo sorpresivo a Sasuke, quien pudo esquivarlo pero no lo hizo- vengadores o no, son lo mismo! Yo no le daré nada tuyo…_

_-…_

_-dáselos tú mismo cuando vuelvas!_

_-no está en mis planes volver_

_-VAS A VOLVER! VAS A VOLVER O DE OTRA MANERA BUSCARÉ LA FORMA DE DEVOLVERTE LA VIDA PARA MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ERZA TE AMA Y TÚ LA HICISTE LLORAR! ESO NO TE LO PERDONO!_

_-… no merezco estar a su lado_

_-es por eso que debes hacerlo, solo así podrás redimirte. Además es regla para todo miembro de Fairy Tail el no dar su vida por menos! Te esperamos fuera._

Natsu alzó a Erza y se la llevó rápidamente, mientras Sasuke quedaba en silencio detrás, pensando. Justo cuando hubieron desaparecido se puso un poco serio.

_-y bien? Cuándo planeas salir?_

_-jeje me sentiste, eh? Vaya que los ninjas tienen sentidos increíbles…_

_-…_

_-Natsu es el miembro más poderoso de Fairy Tail, pero su poder no está desarrollado aún_

_-lo sé, qué quieres?_

_-veré cómo ganas tiempo para que ellos escapen, y me aseguraré de que vuelvas con vida. Tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella_

Y comenzó el ataque…

* * *

><p>Todos corrían en la oscuridad del bosque tan rápido como podían. Según el plan de escape debían separarse por equipos de tres o cuatro miembros e ir a diferentes localidades: Lobinasu, Isvan, Balsam, Oak, y Shirotsume. Así que Gray, Happy y Lucy se devolvieron un poco para esperar a Natsu y Erza.<p>

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión inmensa, y se pudo ver que una gran parte de los túneles hechos polvo y escombros. Mientras Natsu corría Erza despertó, eso hizo que él se detuviera y la recostara contra un árbol.

Lo ocurrido iba apareciendo en su mente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_-Natsu… dónde está Sasuke?_

_-se quedó reteniendo a los guardias… pero volverá_

_-eh?_

_-tiene que arreglar las cosas contigo…_

_-… no debiste…_

_-no me importa_

Pasó un rato y Sasuke aún no aparecía. Natsu ya estaba un poco desesperado y daba vueltas, Erza por su parte le miraba, pero de tanto refunfuño y tanta vuelta que daba él ella iba perdiendo su paciencia. Hasta que cuando estuvo a punto de estallar contra su amigo, aparecieron Sasuke y Gildartz en silencio.

Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, apenado y con toda la carga de la culpa sobre sus hombros. No sabía qué decir, así que Gildartz le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole valor.

_-Natsu! Tanto tiempo! _

_-Gildartz! Pelea conmigo!_

_-ahora no es el momento, vamos, tenemos que buscar a Gray y a Happy…_

_-aaahhh cierto, cierto, y a Lucy…_

_-Lucy? Es tu nueva novia?_- ambos se iban alejando de los otros dos_-_

_-NO!_

Pronto el silencio los envolvió. Erza ya se había puesto en pie y no sabía qué hacer, entonces Sasuke tuvo que dar el primer paso. Él debía hacerlo después de todo.

_-Erza. Yo…_

_-no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más_

_-…perdón…_

_-no soy yo con quien debes disculparte. Mataste a alguien?_

_-no_

_-gracias. Por ayudarme a liberar a mis amigos_

_-…aa… _

_-…_

_-Le preguntaba a un guardia si sabía cómo hacerlo, el viaje entre mundos… por eso tardé en volver_

_-quieres volver a tu mundo?_

_-no realmente. Pensaba hacerlo para recibir mi castigo, pero recordé que aún no termino de conocer este mundo. Dijiste que había muchas cosas que aún no me habías enseñado, tengo curiosidad por saber cuáles son…_

* * *

><p>La batalla contra Zeref y Tartaros fue dramática, pero para dicha de muchos ninguna vida se perdió. Todo lo contrario, lazos que no estaban definidos se materializaron y muchos otros se fortalecieron.<p>

Natsu llevaba durmiendo por el cansancio ya una semana. Durmiendo, no estaba inconsciente. Ya se había hecho oficial que era él el más fuerte en el gremio, pero seguía temiéndole a Erza. Y Sasuke no contaba entre los más poderosos pues no era mago, pero nadie dudaba de su capacidad ya que fue de gran ayuda durante todo ese periodo.

Fairy Tail fue restablecido, Luxus fue aceptado como el nuevo maestro bajo el tutelaje de Makarov. Gildartz siendo Gildartz tomó una misión y desapareció nuevamente. Poco tiempo después se publicó la nueva tabla de posiciones y ranking de los magos, así como los equipos a los cuales pertenecen o sus compañeros:

NIVEL ALTO:

-LUCY HEARTFILIA

-Equipo: Natsu

-Compañera: Cana Alberona

-KUROGANE GAZILLE

-Equipo: ninguno

-Compañero: Juvia/ Levy/ Lily

-EVERGREEN

-Equipo: Raijinshu

-Compañero: Elfman

NIVEL S:

-GRAY FULLBUSTER

-Equipo: Natsu

-LEVY MACGARDEN

-Equipo: Shadow Gear

-Compañero: Gazille

-NATSU DRAGNEEL

-Equipo: Natsu

-Compañero: Happy

-JUVIA LOXAR

-Compañero: Gazille/ Erza/ Gray

-ELFMAN

-Compañero: Evergreen

-CANA ALBERONA

-Compañero: Lucy

-FREED

-Equipo: Raijinshu

-Compañero: Bixlow

-MIRAJANE

NIVEL SS:

-ERZA SCARLET

-Equipo: Natsu

-Compañero: Sasuke*

*Uchiha Sasuke excepción única.

Y así ha vuelto todo a la normalidad. El pasado de Sasuke quedó en completo secreto y solo Makarov, Gildartz, Erza, y Natsu saben de él.

* * *

><p>Ya ha sido un año y tres meses desde que fue tragado por ese portal…<p>

_-ya está todo listo?_

_-aa, cuando quieran_

_-estás seguro de esto?_

_-sí, es la única manera de saber cómo se encuentra…_

_-entonces, según lo estudiado, el portal se puede abrir en ambas direcciones?_

_-sí, solo hay que crear mucha estática o provocar un choque de energías muy poderoso. Pero en nuestro caso hemos sido capaces de controlarlo por unos momentos, de manera que desde el momento en que llegan tienen 6 días exactos antes de que queden atrapados allí por el resto de sus vidas._

_-bien! Entonces vamos a traerlo de vuelta!_

* * *

><p>La relación entre Sasuke y Erza no había sido hecha oficial, pero todos sabían lo que sucedía. Y no sería oficial nunca pues ellos no querían ser vistos de esa manera en el gremio.<p>

Por lo tanto, si alguien preguntaba por Sasuke y Erza, la repuesta más común sería "si no están por aquí dentro de unas horas, entonces regresa mañana". Y nadie se preguntaba qué era lo que hacían cuando desaparecían de esa manera, pero entre las actividades que tenían estaban: entrenar, caminar, tener una cita, ir de turistas, o dormir.

Por supuesto, el resto del equipo Natsu, incluyendo a Wendy y Charles, había intentado una vez perseguirlos. Pero habían notado la falta de privacidad y de un pronto a otro Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura y desaparecieron en un instante. Una segunda vez les siguieron, pero toparon con que era día de entrenamiento y casi resultan heridos. Entonces decidieron que no habría una tercera vez.

Pero eso no quiere decir que pasaran todos los días juntos. Había jornadas en las cuales Erza iba a un trabajo sola o con el equipo y sin Sasuke, así como él se dedicaba a labores de carpintería en el pueblo o solamente a limpiar exhaustivamente la casa que había comprado con el dinero ganado por los trabajos. Y otros días en los cuales todos estaban juntos en el gremio, bromeando, charlando, o solo pasando el rato.

En el momento en que el portal apareció, cerca de Oak, ambos cayeron desde el aire en una pequeña pradera rodeada por un bosque extraño. Decidieron caminar entonces e investigar el lugar.

Utilizando una fotografía de Sasuke fueron preguntando a los ciudadanos si le habrían visto, pero nadie les ofrecía la respuesta deseada. Así que avanzaron hasta Shirotsume al día siguiente y continuaron con su búsqueda. Naruto especialmente se fascinó con el tren. Aún si no lo podía utilizar por falta de dinero para el boleto, que la gente se movilizara de esa manera, los extraños animales, la ropa, los edificios, la comida, todo era tan diferente… y Sakura no quedaba muy detrás. Era un mundo totalmente diferente y donde no había la mínima sensación de chakra en el ambiente- esto lo averiguaron ya que Naruto intentó utilizar el Sage mode para mejorar sus sentidos y tratar de localizar a Sasuke mediante su chakra, pero por razones obvias resultó imposible-, y donde tampoco había ramen. Se rindieron con el pez alado, el cual los hizo llorar, y se rezagaron con los peces raros de los ríos.

Tres días duraron buscando por las ciudades de Tully, Lobinasu, Balsam, y Acalypha. En ésta última fue que se toparon con otros viajeros…

_-disculpen, les importaría decirnos dónde nos encontramos?_

_-un tipo cuadrado!_

_-ah ya cállate Naruto…_

_-eso no es muy dandi, chico naranja…_

_-esta es la ciudad de Acalypha… ustedes no son de por aquí verdad?_

_-no, de hecho andamos buscando a un amigo nuestro que desapareció… esta es su fotografía… no le han visto?_

_-hmmm ese no es..?_

_-sí, se parece mucho al novio de Er-chan…pero en pequeño-nya_

_-en serio? Sasuke tiene novia? Ese teme…_

_-ah, cierto, cierto, Sasuke-nya… así era como se llamaba…_

_-le conocen? Saben dónde está?_

_-sí, es un tipo un poco raro dandi, como ustedes…_

_-se encuentra en la ciudad de Magnolia, en esa dirección. Pregunten por Fairy Tail_

_-Fairy Tail?_

_-sí, es un gremio de magos. Los más poderosos que he visto…_

_-bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda_

_-no es nada, y suerte!_

Al amanecer del cuarto día llegaron a Magnolia e inmediatamente preguntaron por el gremio. Cuando llegaron y entraron, se toparon con un desorden alegre y lleno de golpes, flamas, hielo, muebles y copas. Se dirigieron hacia la barra donde se encontraba Mira y quien les recibió con una sonrisa.

_-bienvenidos_

_-qué sucede aquí?_

_-ah es lo normal, son alegres, verdad?_

_-sabes dónde está Sasuke?- _escuchar eso hizo que la pelea se detuviera y los volvieran a ver con curiosidad-

_-ah, ustedes son amigos de Sasuke…_

_-sí_

_-QUÉÉ?_

_-mira Natsu! Más ninjas!_

_-ninja ninja ninja!_

_-ustedes también saben hacer de esos trucos?- _preguntó Happy curioso

_-eso es un gato?_

_-trucos?_

_-aye! Como los rayos o el fuego…o caminar por las paredes…_

_-sí, Naruto usa el aire y corta cosas con él_

_-y tú?_

_-yo soy médico_

_-médico? Solo eso? No peleas?_

_-aa, Sakura-chan pelea, tiene una fuerza monstruosa_

_-entonces, por qué preguntan por Sasuke?_

_-sí, vinimos por él, vamos a llevarlo de vuelta a nuestro mundo_

_-verán, Sasuke no se encuentra en estos momentos… Erza y él están de vacaciones y no regresan sino hasta mañana al medio día_

_-Erza?_

_-aye! Erza es nuestra maga más fuerte, y es la novia de Sasuke_

_-oi oi, Happy, no andes diciendo esas cosas por ahí, acaso quieres que Erza nos asesine?-_ dijo Gray

_-Gray-sama, su ropa…_

_-pervertido_

_-que no soy pervertido, lanzallamas!_

_-pero pueden esperarlos aquí, pueden utilizar las camas y los baños del gremio. _

Descubrieron muchas cosas respecto a ese mundo, algunos miembros se les unían en una de las mesas y les comentaban o preguntaban cosas…

_-…es que verán, Sasuke no habla mucho…_

También notaron que era un sitio muy alegre. La casa les convidó alimento y estadía sin costo alguno. Incluso hicieron demostraciones cuando se las pedían. Y como era costumbre en el gremio, Mira cantó y luego Gazille…

Al día siguiente esperaron hasta que al medio día apareció Erza para reportarse. Vestía un vestido blanco con un cinto amarillo y la espalda descubierta, y unas sandalias bajas. Y se dirigió directamente a la barra.

_-ahh Erza! _

_-hemos vuelto_

_-cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?_

_-satisfactorias, el Akane Resort ha mejorado mucho sus servicios y el casino estuvo provechoso…_

_-Erza! Regresaste!_

_-Lucy_

_-Erza! Pelea conmigo!_

_-oye oye, no crees que es muy pronto para decir eso? Mira que ella ya subió de nivel…_

_-ahora no, Natsu. Estoy cansada del viaje, solo vine a decir hola_

_-eh? Y Sasuke-san dónde está?_

_-en casa. Nos vemos…_

Desde el punto de vista de Sakura y Naruto las reacciones fueron un poco diferentes…

_-Erza?_

_-la novia de Sasuke?_

_-es linda…_

_-Sakura-chan, tú…_

_-ya se va, vamos hay que seguirla!_

Apenas Erza salió ellos fueron tras ella, la siguieron a distancia pero cuando el pueblo iba siendo un poco más solitario ella se detuvo y les volvió a ver seria y un poco enfadada.

_-por qué no salen ya? Llevan siguiéndome desde que salí del gremio…_

_Justo cuando iban a contestar, un par de sombras aparecieron de la nada._

_-entonces tu reputación no es falsa, eh? Erza Scarlet, Titania, la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail…_

_-qué quieren?_

_-pues verás, durante toda la batalla contra nuestro líder Zeref, fuiste tú y algunos de tus compañeros quienes hicieron más daño…_

_-venganza? Patético…_

_-ya verás…!_

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, y Erza había sacado de la nada una espada, pero en el último instante lo que hicieron fue enviar una bomba que explotó justo sobre ella. Las llamas la envolvían y ellos casi reían.

_-no puedo creerlo, a esto le llamas la mujer más poderosa de Fairy Tail? Fue eliminada en un instante!_

Naruto y Sakura estaban a punto de lanzarse en su defensa cuando vieron una sombra entre las llamas que se iban extinguiendo.

_-qué es eso?_

_-no puede ser! Es la armadura imperial de fuego!_

_-zorra!_

La atacaron de frente mientras ella cambiaba a su atuendo usual, pero ella sacó una espada y les derrotó fácilmente.

_-idiotas… casi echan a perder uno de mis vestidos favoritos…-_Guardó la espada y continuó su camino a casa-.

Los shinobi le iban a seguir nuevamente cuando les detuvieron. Eran Gray y Lucy.

_-qué…?_

_-volvamos al gremio, Sasuke y Erza llegarán más tarde a la fiesta. Por ahora déjenlos descansar…_

_-pero…_

_-entendemos que quieran verlo. Pero ahora no es el momento. Si han podido esperar por año y medio, podrán esperar una cuantas horas más._

_-…_

* * *

><p>La casa era pequeña, de dos pisos. Tenía un pequeño jardín al frente con un cerezo y en la parte de atrás un tendedero, un pequeño huerto, y una bodega descomunal.<p>

En el primer piso había un baño, una salita, una biblioteca pequeña, la cocina-comedor, y el cuarto de lavado. En el segundo piso había un baño con ducha, un cuarto pequeño y desocupado, el cuarto principal con su propio baño, y una terracita en la parte trasera.

Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo, y con los brazos extendidos. Cuando Erza llegó, se equipó algo cómodo y se fue a recostar a su lado casi en la misma posición que él.

_-no quiero irme, no ahora_

_-estoy segura de que ellos entenderán…_

_-hmp. Ha sido ya año y medio…_

_-sí, que pasa rápido el tiempo_

_-aa_

_-será mejor que durmamos un rato, hay una fiesta más tarde…_

_-…_

Al atardecer tomaron un baño y se alistaron de manera casual para el evento. Sasuke había cambiado de atuendos pues era incómodo andar siempre con la misma camisa. Y como no quería cambiar de pantalón, Erza lo llevó con Heart-Kreuz para que tomaran una muestra de la resistente tela e intentaran hacer algo parecido… y con un "por favor" que hicieran dos pantalones más iguales al original, no importando si eran diseñadores de ropa femenina. Luego solo compraron camisas y botas, y un par de abrigos.

Y fueron al gremio…

Dentro la fiesta ya había comenzado, en medio había una pequeña pista de baile, alrededor estaban las mesas, y en el escenario había un Dj componiendo mientras muchos bailaban, o brindaban, o eran ellos mismos. Como las luces estaban casi en penumbra ellos entraron desapercibidos, tomaron un par de bocadillos y jugos, y se fueron al segundo piso, a una de las mesas que quedaban junto al balcón para ver desde allí el espectáculo.

Sasuke divisó a sus amigos rápidamente y dejó escapar un poco de su chakra para que ellos supieran de su posición, y notó satisfactoriamente que Sakura seguía teniendo buenos sentidos y que Naruto seguía siendo un inútil al cual Sakura debía guiar. Pero mientras llegaban lo mejor era disfrutar del bocadillo en silencio y junto a la mujer con la cual compartiría su vida, cosa que ambos sabían y que no era necesario publicar.

Pero de igual manera estaba nervioso, por lo cual Erza tomó su mano para darle seguridad. Después de todo, el problema no era qué decirle a Naruto, sino qué haría cuando estuviera frente a Sakura.

_-yo estoy contigo_

_-con Sakura tendré que estar a solas_

_-solo haz lo que debas. Iré con los demás un rato…_

Erza se levantó y se fue sonriendo. Del otro lado llegaron Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke se puso en pie y les esperó con una cara indescifrable pero no libre de sentimientos.

_-Sasuke, teme_

_-Sasuke-kun_

_-Naruto, Sakura… qué hacen aquí? Cómo llegaron?_

_-teme! Pensé que lo primero que nos dirías sería "oh, cuanto lo siento amigos! Sáquenme de este lugar por favor!" pero mira cómo nos recibes!_

_-vinimos a ver cómo estabas, a llevarte con nosotros. Y como Naruto vio el final de la pelea con Madara, entonces se la describió a Shikamaru y al equipo de investigación, ellos dedujeron todo lo relativo al agujero y pueden utilizarlo a su gusto, pero la energía necesaria es escasa. Mañana debemos volver antes de que quedemos atrapados en este mundo…_

_-yo no pienso volver con ustedes._

_-pero si ya te hemos perdonado todo! Incluso restauramos el nombre de Itachi y su reputación!_

_-gracias por eso… pero yo jamás podría vivir en paz allí. Estoy seguro de que aunque se me perdone todo siempre habrá gente que me odia, y eso generará problemas en el futuro._

_-pero tienes que estar allí cuando me vuelva Hokage!_

_-ya eres Hokage, Naruto. Y estoy seguro que serás el mejor en mucho tiempo, no era eso lo que querías escuchar de mí?_

_-sí! Pero no de esta forma!_

_-mejor vamos al balcón, la fiesta está muy buena como para interrumpirla_…- se dirigió en silencio y los demás le siguieron-

_-por qué no quieres volver con nosotros?_

_-yo no quiero que me perdonen mis pecados. Me merezco la pena de muerte, esa es la verdad._

_-qué? Quieres que te matemos? Eres nuestro amigo!_

_-ese es tú problema Naruto! Aquí estoy pagando y tengo toda la carga de la culpa sobre mí. Pero no es por eso que no iré, he ganado algo mucho más valioso que la restauración del orgullo de los Uchiha. Un orgullo que yo manché, no merezco que sea renovado para mí…_

_-no te forzaremos_

_-Sakura-chan… pero!_

_-hay algo que nunca te dije, Naruto, y debí hacerlo hace mucho. Aprende tu lugar! Eres mi mejor amigo, no mi hermano! Itachi era mi hermano en sangre y alma, tú nunca podrás ser visto como tal por mí! Hay veces en la cuales debes tomar lo que te dan y no pedir más! Deja de creerte mi hermano porque no lo eres! Tienes una posición única, mejor amigo, no te parece suficiente? Esa es la parte que nunca entendiste de mí, aunque te lo demostré muchas veces no entendías, ahora tuve que decírtelo con palabras. Si hubieras entendido esto antes habría sido más fácil para ti_

_-lo siento…yo…_

_-no tienes que disculparte, es solo algo que debes aprender… mídete la próxima vez. Ahora vete, tengo que hablar con Sakura._

_-qué? Quieres que te deje a solas con Sakura-chan?_

_-Naruto, vete!_

-_Sa-Sakura-chan…-_ ella le volvió a ver seria y él tuvo que retirarse-

Entre los dos solos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. "_Haz lo que debas_"… y Sasuke tomó la iniciativa.

_-Sakura, lo siento- _ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa-;_ por todo, por dejarte inconsciente en esa banca, por ignorarte, por llamarte molestia y débil, por levantar la mano en tu contra,…por no haber hecho caso a tus sentimientos_

_-yo…_

_-Sakura, tu frente no es tan grande, el color de tu pelo es único y con el color de tus ojos le hacen honor a tu nombre. No eres molesta, no eres débil, eres una mujer y una kunoichi con más talento que muchas otras y llegarás lejos. Y eres la envidia de muchas, quizá no seas hermosa como el estándar, pero tienes una belleza extraña y eso atrae a más hombres que los que crees, no solo a Naruto y al bicho verde. Tú eres el alma del equipo 7, y eres mi mejor amiga. Perdón por no…_

_- eso es lo más bello que me han dicho en mi vida. Y estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a la compañera adecuada para tu vida. Es cierto que me lastima un poco, no haber sido yo, pero desde que desapareciste hace año y medio he podido poner las cosas en orden y he podido superarte. Yo, estoy empezando algo con Neji._

_-Hyuuga?_

_-sí…_

_-a él no le pones el –kun? _

_-jajaja no, eso es solo tuyo_

_-Sakura, ya te han besado?_

_-eh? A qué viene eso?_

_-sí o no?_

_-pues, no…pero…_

Sasuke la besó pasionalmente y ella al principio se sorprendió pero después se dejó llevar, hasta que se separaron. Ella estaba sonrojada y confundida.

_-no dejaré que ningún Hyuuga me gane a mí, un Uchiha, y menos aún con mi mejor amiga. Además es algo que te debía… y ahora puedes decirle a Yamanaka que yo fui tu primer beso_

_-oye, pero tú no estás con Erza-san? _

_-algo como esto no hará daño. Ella ya sabía qué era lo que yo haría…_

_-me gustaría conocerla_

_-en serio?_

_-hai, quiero conocer a la mujer que derritió al cubo de hielo de nuestra generación_

_-…espera un momento_

Sasuke se fue unos minutos y volvió acompañado de la joven que habían seguido antes.

_-Sakura, ella es Erza Scarlet; Erza, Sakura Haruno._

_-mucho gusto, Erza-san_- le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa-

_-igualmente, y solo Erza- _aceptó la mano y la saludó, sonriente también_-_

_-les traeré algo de beber…_

_-por favor_

_-gracias_

Sasuke se retiró y las dejó charlando a solas. No buscaría a Naruto pues sabía que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo por un rato, así que fue al piso inferior y en la barra pidió unos cuantos bocados y unos daikiri especiales. En media hora todo estaba listo y llevando todo en dos bandejas, las cuales acomodó cual maestro en el arte de los meseros, se fue donde estaban sus dos mujeres importantes- habrían sido tres, pero su madre ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos-.

Ellas habían llevado al balcón una de las mesas de dentro del gremio y sillas, y se habían sentado a conversar animadamente. Ya se llevaban de lo más bien, parecían dos viejas amigas contándose los pormenores de sus vidas y que no se habían visto en años…

_-sabes? Eres una persona muy contradictoria, me sorprendes_

_-ah, me lo dicen mucho… no te estoy enredando, cierto?_

_-para nada, ah Sasuke-kun… tardaste_

_-aa, tenían mucho qué hacer en la cocina_

_-Mira debe estar corriendo_

_-sí, escuché que ha cantado varias veces ya_

_-aa, pero por lo menos Gazille y los demás le cubren un poco…_

_-el que estaba haciendo un show era Happy. Tenía a todos en una especie de concurso cupido_

_-aah, es el que se hace en el dormitorio de mujeres, cómo está? Sería la primera vez que se incluye a los hombres_

_-bien, Jet y Droy están deprimidos. Y según escuché habrá una puesta de tomas de varias de las peleas del gremio hasta el momento_

_-cuándo hicieron eso?_

_-parece que Jason estuvo viendo en vivo y grabándolo todo como un reportaje especial para el Sorcerer´s ..._

_-en serio? Espero no haber salido mal_

_-ese no era el punto…_

Naruto volvió pronto y con él Gray, Lucy, Natsu y Happy. Y se armó una versión pequeña pero tan desordenada como la fiesta que había en el área principal del gremio. En un error alguien botó el pastel de Erza y Naruto lo pisó sin querer… y no volvió a verla con los mismos ojos…

Luego se fueron todos a ver las tomas de las peleas, y todos vitoreaban y se entristecían cuando algo sucedía. Sakura y Naruto recibieron posada en un cuarto extra en la casa de Sasuke y Erza. Por supuesto, justo cuando el idiota iba a reclamar el por qué su amigo y Erza dormían juntos Sakura lo dejó inconsciente sin querer, y Sasuke le agradeció por eso con la mirada.

El vórtice apareció justo a tiempo y Naruto entró primero. Antes de que Sakura entrara se volvió y con una sonrisa se despidió de ellos.

_-creo que Itachi y Mikoto serían nombres adecuados…_

_-los tomaré en cuenta_

_-cuídate, Erza. Nos vemos!_

_-aa, adiós, Sakura…_

_-hasta pronto, Sasuke-kun…_

El vórtice desapareció y Erza le tomó de la mano, estaba temblando y ella sabía bien por qué.

_-ella resultó ser mejor médico de lo que pensé…_

_-cuándo me lo ibas a decir?_

_-ni yo lo sabía… apenas estoy de tres semanas_

* * *

><p>-FIN-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>este es mi primer crossover, espero les parezca aceptable... Quise cambiar las historias parecidas que ya había leido pues no me parece que un personaje como Naruto pueda quedar con alguien como Erza. OJO que no es una crítica hacia los otros ficts, es solo MI opinión. Cada quien escribe lo que quiere...<strong>

**bueno, espero sus reviews... **

**Itachi-niisan  
><strong>


End file.
